Harmony
by Doll Girl
Summary: The Turtles meet a new friend but can she be trusted?


Disclaimer: The only ownership I hold is Harmony. She is mine!

A white rat ran through the sewers. Several Foot Ninja were chasing her. She tripped and screamed.

Two ninja's grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. Another raised a katana and tried to kill her.

She screamed again and looked away. Sh$e suddenly fell to the ground when they were forced off of her. She opened her eyes and gasped as she watched four turtles fight them off and defeated them.

"Are you all right?" asked the one with the bue mask.

"Yes thank you," she said. She lifted herself up and found that her ankle was sprained. She hissed in pain and leaned against the wall.

The purple one caught her. "Easy there"

The turtle in blue stepped up to them. "Carry her to the Lair Donny. That ankle needs to be wrapped."

The turtle in orange smiled at her. "We're here to help. What's your name?"

"Harmony," she replied and relaxed as she was lifted up.

They reached a large chamber under the sewers.

Wow!" she breathed.

"My sons what..."

Harmony met eyes with a grey rat. "Please do not be angry with them. They protected me from the foot and fought with honor and courage. I am only here because of my sprained ankle. Once it is wrapped I shall leave and not return."

The grey rat smiled.. "Absolutely not. Do you have a family to return to?"

She sighed. "Once but not any longer thanks to a murdering coward named Shredder."

The grey rat met her eyes. "Donatello, wrap her ankle. I shall make tea."

Donatello took her to the med room. The other three followed. While she as being treated they introduced themselves as Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Donny then helped her to the couch.

The grey rat gave her a cup f tea.

"Domo Arigato," she said taking a sip. "I'm Harmony and you are..."

"Splinter. I see you have become aquainted wit hmy sons."

"Yes indeed. They have certainly made me feel welcome.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally Japan," she said pointing to her pink kimono. "My maser, Kyoto was a brilliant scientist and my mistress, Mina, was a ninjitsu misstress. I was a labrat in Kyoto's lab until an accident mutated me into my current state. He took me home and I met their infant daughter Rei. I was named Harmony because I could sing her to sleep and soon after I became her nanny. We lived in peace or 5 years." She paused an looked into her tea. She wiped away a tear. "Then he showed up. Oroku Saki murdered them and took me captive. For 10 years he has been forcing me to do his bidding. I just recently escaped when I was rescued by your noble sons."

"He killed a child? I didn't think he was that cruel!" Mike said clearly disturbed.

Splinter smiled at her. "You are safe here. You and I have a few things in common." He took her hand in is. "My master Homato Yoshi was aso killed by Shredder.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Don't be. That was 16 years ago."

The turtles lookd at each other

"Are they perfect for each other or what?" Mike whispered to Raph.

Raph was skeptical. 'What if it's a trap? She could be a spy.'

Leo seemed to be thinking along those same lines. 'She can't be though. Splinter can sense it.'

Donny was more openminded. 'She's too nice to work for Shredder intentionally.'

"Ya like pizza Harmony?" Mike asked

"I haven't had pizza in forever!" Harmony said looking at him.

"I'll refresh your memory!" he said bolting out.

"He certainly has a lot of energy," she said giggling.

"You've no idea," Splinter said chuckling. "The rest of you can fix up the spare room."

"Hai Sensei," hey said. They bowed and left.

"I shouldn't stay."

"Nonsense, you are more than welcome here."

Harmony smiled. "Are you always this nice or am I just lucky?"

Splinter laughed. "Somehow I think the boys will tell you differently. I am not nice during training."

"Neither was Mina. So tell me what is your story? How did you end up becoming a single parent to 4 turtles."

Splinter told their tale. "Leonardo is the leader and keeps his brothers in line when i'm not there. Raphael is quick witted and a little short tempered at times. Donatello is a genius when it comes to science and technology. He has created amazing things and I have quit trying to figure them out. My youngest is Michelanglo. He is the jokester of the family."

"Never a dull moment huh?" she said taking another sip and finishing her tea.

He chuckled. "Oh heavens no!"

"Well I think they're wonderful. You've done wonderfully raising them. I'm surprised that you are not suspicious of me because of Shredder."

"It was the sound of your voice when you called him a murdering coward. You meant it."

Harmony looked at him.. He was so amazing. So gentle and kind. His eyes showed wisdom and his face was careworn yet held enough strength to keep him going. She had never dreamed of meeting someone who understood her so well and, as luck would have it, he happened to be a muated rat that was only two years older than herself. He wasn't even bad looking for an old, grey rat.

About half an hour later they sat down to eat. During which she learned more about them and they learned more about her.

A/N Ok this is a trial fic introducing my character, Harmony. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Also I have a challenge: I challenge you guys to draw me art from any of my stories. All at will be displayed on my website and he proper courtesy shall be given to the artist.


End file.
